gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Walker Parker
Marshall Lee "Marley" Rose is a new main character in the fanfic, Glee:The Second Generation,he is the new captain of the Dalton Academy Warblers, his first appearance will be in Skyfall. This character is created by QFabrayGleek4eva and is portrayed by Glee Project's Cameron Mitchell Appearance Marley is quite tall at 6'1, and has a very lean structure. With bright blue eyes that are very expressive, you can always tell what kind of mood he is in. He has curly blonde hair that he likes to keep very unkempt, as he never really does anything with it, apart from washing. He has quite a pale complexion that tends to burn easily, and has light freckles sprinkled around across his nose and cheeks. He almost always has a smile on his face that many people comment on. He likes to wear fedora hats, and has an extensive question. His choice in clothing is much like Blaine's as he loves bright colours and bowties are the coolest thing in his opinion. You will almost always find him with his note and sketch books in hand or his shoulder bag slung over his shoulder. Personality Though a very kind guy, Marley is, well... he's very odd. He loves collecting odd things, has this very strange obsession writing in red pen, will pull the wackiest faces at random times and has a very young sounding voice among other off quirks. He loves his family dearly, and though he isn't particularly close with any of them, including his parents and six siblings, he'd do whatever he could for them. He's very active and loves to do anything you throw at him, and is yet to give up or quit on something he's started. He's highly skilled at basketball, and is always playing it. He also loves fashion, which may be because when him and his older sisters were little, they'd always ask his opinion on their clothes, and he grew to love it. He's very innocent and naive, which results in the excessive bullying he gets at school. Though it hurts him that they call him names like 'fag', 'girl', 'freak' and 'gaytard', he tries his best to stay positive about everything, even if that isn't how he really feels. Inside, he's slowly breaking, and losing control of everything, even if no one can see it. Apart from all of that, he still tries to make friends, even if he's pushed away from many, he keeps his head up and will hand out with the few close friends he actually has. Another thing about him is that he doesn't like being in the spotlight. He'd rather someone else be there, as he doesn't think he can handle so much attention. Whenever he writes, he tends to let all his emotions free in the form of short stories, poems or songs, which he refuses to show anyone. It's a way for him to cope with everything. It's also very rare to see him angry, and to be honest, no one has actually seen him this way. Also, even though he could knock someone out in one punch, he absolutely hates violence, and is very much against it. Songs Solos Season One *If I Had You'' (Skyfall)'' *Rock Me (A Twist in Regionals) Solos (In a Duet) Season One *...Baby One More Time (Franklin)'' (It's Britney, Bitch)'' Solos (In a Group Number) Season One *Masqueade (A Twist in Regionals)